teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
The Girl Who Knew Too Much
The Girl Who Knew Too Much is the ninth episode of Season 3 and the thirty-third episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis As Allison begins to suspect someone dangerously close to her may be involved in the murders, Scott and Stiles conclude that Lydia's rising talents may be their best bet to solving the murders. Plot Allison and Isaac learn that the Darach's trio sacrifices include "philosophers" and "guardians" in addition to "virgins," "warriors," and "healers" after finding a map of telluric currents in Allison's father's office, along with a five-fold knot carving denoting each trio of sacrifices. This leads the two to initially assume that Chris Argent is involved with the murders; however, Allison and Isaac end up discovering that Argent has this information because he has actually been tracking the Darach since the murders began. Meanwhile, Scott and Stiles want Lydia's come to the conclusion that Lydia and her mysterious powers may be their best shot to solve the murders, especially given Lydia's past romantic history with one of the Alphas, Aiden. After learning that the Emissary of Deucalion's original pack was Ms. Morrell, he goes to her guidance counseling office to get answers about the threat he has been facing. Morrell makes it clear that she has been the only thing keeping the Alphas from killing all of his loved ones and implies that they are getting antsy and ready to act. She went on to say that Derek, though powerful enough to be recruited in his own right, is meant to pave the way for Scott to join the Alpha Pack, and that Deucalion would leave him with two options-- either Scott would willingly join the pack without resistance, or Deucalion would manipulate him into taking a human life before he ascends, destroying his potential to be a True Alpha to ensure no one else could have the privilege. Lydia ultimately discovers that Jennifer Blake is the Darach when she tricks her into leaving her friends and lures her into an empty classroom to hold her hostage. Jennifer is about to kill her for knowing too much about her plan (as she had noticed that Lydia was unconsciously drawing the Nemeton in class and had a premonition about Jennifer's most recent philosopher sacrifice, Mr. Westover), but when Lydia instinctively screams in fear, Jennifer realizes that Lydia is actually a Banshee, aka "the Wailing Woman," explaining why she is unconsciously drawn to both death and the supernatural and has premonitions of future deaths that may occur. Stiles' father, Sheriff Stilinski, arrives just in time to see Jennifer prepare to slit Lydia's throat and bursts into the room, only for Jennifer to throw her knife in his direction, hitting him directly in the left shoulder. Stilinski reveals that he had learned about her true identity as Julia Baccari, who had been mauled to death in the Beacon Hills Preserve several years earlier and who had caused a mass suicide of crows to give her the power necessary to survive her injuries. Just then, Scott arrives and fully transforms in front of Stilinski, proving that Stiles' earlier confession about the supernatural world was the truth, though Jennifer easily defeats him as well. Realizing that Stilinski, as both a protective parent and the Sheriff of Beacon County, would be a perfect candidate for her finally three sacrifices, Jennifer takes him hostage and flees so quickly that it almost appeared that they vanished into thin air, leaving Scott, Stiles and Lydia speechless. Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Crystal Reed as Allison Argent *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski *Tyler Hoechlin as Derek Hale *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin Supporting Cast *JR Bourne as Chris Argent *Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall *Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski *Daniel Sharman as Isaac Lahey *Bianca Lawson as Marin Morrell *Charlie Carver as Ethan *Max Carver as Aiden *Adelaide Kane as Cora Hale *Haley Webb as Jennifer Blake *Keahu Kahuanui as Danny Mahealani Guest Cast *Ariel Flores as Student *Mieko Hillman as Deputy Tara Graeme *Meli Alexander as Teacher (uncredited) *Laura Bedwell-Young as Beacon Hills Student (uncredited) *Alex Borquez as Orchestra Member (uncredited) *Roni Modlin as Choir Member (uncredited) *Tina Q. Nguyen as Beacon Hills Student (uncredited) Continuity Trivia *The title refers to Lydia Martin, who has unknowingly been drawing the Nemeton in a brief Banshee fugue states all season, which Jennifer sees. Jennifer then decided to kill Lydia, stating, "You're just the girl who knew too much." *The conductor at the school's recital is played by Dino Meneghin, who composes the scores for Teen Wolf. Body Count *Mr. Westover - three-fold death; killed by the Darach *Recital pianist - slit throat; killed by the Darach Locations *Beacon Hills High School **Locker Room **Parking Lot **Ms. Blake's Classroom **Coach's Office **Guidance Office **Mr. Westover's Classroom **Auditorium *Argent Apartment **Allison's Bedroom **Chris' Office *Stilinski House **Stiles' Bedroom *Electric Substation *Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital **Emergency Room **Reception Area **Cora's Room **Morgue Soundtrack *"Gentle Folks" by Hunter Hunted **Jennifer is teaching her English class at the high school, where she lectures about idioms and cliches. *"Better With You" by of Verona **Lydia brings Aiden into Coach's office to make out and get answers about the Alpha Pack. *"Let's Go" by Korn ft. Noisia **Aiden, thinking Derek is luring him into the locker room, goes to find him and finds that it's actually Cora who wants to attack him. *"I Can't Find You" by SolarSolar **Jennifer rushes to the tunnel leading to the lacrosse field to meet with Derek, who she hasn't seen since Boyd's death. Gallery 0xSvbmbQWHLx309.jpg B4SgJuxfpLpx309.jpg Holland+Roden+Teen+Wolf+Season+3+Episode+9+k6WoRB-K2vil.jpg S3 Lydia close up scream.jpeg Ec0HlKMNS-309.jpg S U9fc-cAXLx309.jpg Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 9 The Girl Who Knew Too Much Dylan O'Brian Stiles worried.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 9 The Girl Who Knew Too Much The Piano Attack.png Allison and isaac the girl who knew too much.png Allison and isaac the girl who knew too much 1.gif Allison and isaac the girl who knew too much 2.gif Allison and isaac the girl who knew too much 3.jpg Allison and isaac the girl who knew too much 4.gif Teen-Wolf-Lydia-The-Girl-Who-Knew-Too-Much.jpg Derek-Jennifer-309.jpg 3x09 Cora attacks Aiden.jpg 3x09 Cora wolf eyes and fangs.jpg 3x09 Cora's head is bashed in.jpg 3x09 Cora in Stiles' room.jpg Lydia and Aiden 309.jpg Teen-Wolf-Melissa-Sheriff-The-Girl-Who-Knew-Too-Much.jpg Teen-Wolf-3x09-The-Girl-Who-Knew-Too-Much.jpg 4 - Scott Stiles Lyida.jpeg Scilydia.gif Fb3.jpg 3x09 Ethan and Aiden at locker.jpg 3S Allison and Isaac.png 3x09 Melissa and Stilinski.jpeg 3x09 Darach white eyes.jpg 3x09 Jennifer captured Lydia.jpg 3x09 Jennifer smiling.jpeg Normal teenwolf309 0748.jpeg Normal teenwolf309 1522.jpeg Stiles chess 6.jpeg Gallery Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Season 3A